cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spino
Spino was a female Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus who appears in the Jurassic Park series. Spino was a single Spinosaurus created by InGen on the island of Isla Sorna. She was also the largest carnivorous dinosaur on the island, and for a while, the unchallenged dominating force on the island. She serves as the main antagonist of Jurassic Park: The Lost World. Biography Spino was born shortly before the Isla Nublar Incident, after being cloned by InGen, despite the Spinosaurus species not being on the InGen list. Despite being the lone specimen of possibly the largest carnivorous dinosaur species, she grew to be the most powerful force on the island. When mercenaries secretly working for Biosyn came to the island and started rounding up dinosaurs, Spino eventually found and fiercely attacked their camp along with numerous Velociraptors, with Spino razing the camp and killing most of the mercenary hunting party. Once InGen abandoned the island, leaving the dinosaurs to roam free on Isla Sorna, Spino continued to dominate the island, hunting other dinosaurs, facing very few challengers, except for the Tyrannosaurus Rex. After several years, Doctor Alan Grant, Paul Kirby and a mercenary team came to the island to search for Kirby's daughter, Erica. Hearing Kirby's megaphone, Spino found them and attacked, killing a mercenary named Niles. Spino pursued the remaining group, but the group was saved by the arrival of a Tyrannosaurus named Buck, who engaged Spino in a fierce battle. However, as Buck and Spino kept fighting each other, Spino eventually overpowered and killed Buck, then afterwards, she proceeded to keep tracking and following Grant and Kirby. Meanwhile, Buck's now fully grown Tyrannosaurus son, Junior, finds Buck's corpse and proceeds to track and hunt down Spino in retaliation. After some time, Spino finds them again and chases after them, but mercenary Eddie Carr distracts Spino to allow the others to escape, though Spino kills Carr. Spino then chases the others to a Pteranodon observatory and proceeds to corner Erica Kirby, but Grant's companion, Billy Brennan, distracts Spino, allowing the others to escape, though Spino kills Billy. Grant, Kirby and Erica make their way down a river in a raft, but Spino eventually tracks them down and attacks. However, just before Spino can finish them off, Junior appears and furiously attacks Spino, leading to Junior fighting Spino in a vicious battle. As the fierce fighting rages between the two titans, Grant and Kirby decide to help Junior, and though Spino nearly overpowers Junior, due to the last minute efforts of Grant, Kirby and even a Mosasaurus named Mosy, Junior finally overpowers and fiercely kills Spino, finally avenging Buck. Personality and Traits As typical of her species, Spino was a fierce carnivore driven purely by instinct, but she herself seemed to lack the more empathetic features of other dinosaurs, pursuing and killing anyone and anything that moves. She was also extremely relentless and merciless, fervently chasing after Grant and Kirby and stopping at nothing until she consumed them. While not as sadistic and ruthless and Clever Girl, Spino seemed to also be one to kill for sport, such as leaving the corpse of Buck after killing her, and consistently chasing after Grant and Kirby. Trivia Category:Jurassic Park Category:Animal Characters Category:Barbarian Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Rogue Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthrope Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Fighter Category:Game Changer Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Hunters Category:Jerks Category:Monster Category:Outcasts Category:Mutilators Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Neutral Category:Nemesis Category:Murderer Category:Authority Category:Determinators Category:Assassin Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:One Man Army Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Serious Category:The Heavy Category:Evil or Good From the Past